This invention relates to a recording device for the golf game, and particularly relates to a device for providing a permanent unalterable recording of the number of strokes played in each hole in the golf game.
In the game of golf, scores are commonly recorded on a score card with pen or pencil. The score card only provides a recording of the total number of strokes played in sinking the ball in each hole. Often due to other associated activities and events happening in the golf course, the player would forget the actual total number of strokes played, thus resulting in an erroneous score record. Also, in making the recording, the player must carry a pen or pencil which often easily becomes lost in the course of the game and/or often becomes inoperative such as due to broken lead or exhausted ink. Furthermore, the score card is usually carried in the player's pocket and would often become mutilated or lost, resulting in the loss of proper scores recording.
Numerical counters sometimes are used for recording golfing scores. However, such counters do not provide a score card that may be presented for permanent records purposes. Such a score card record is particularly required in a golf tournament.